


See Too Much

by Hundan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gibbs POV, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundan/pseuds/Hundan
Summary: Gibbs comes across his agents on his way home from work and it's not what he expected to see. Gibbs POV. T/Z focus.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	See Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been in my head for days, and my brain gives no rest for these two. Gibbs POV.

** See Too Much **

It was late by the time he had finished up at the office, far too late. But he was the boss and as much as he appreciated when DiNozzo covered half of his paperwork, he couldn’t let the boy pick up the slack all the time. He was a damn good agent DiNozzo, not that he’d ever let him know that. Maybe he should, because that boy had been on his team far too long and deserved his own team.

As much as Gibbs would struggle letting him go.

It was dark out and the streets were slowing down for the night as he drove home. He took a look at the clock on his dash, 00:17am. Far too late for his boat but there was still a little time for a nightcap. At least when he got to work in the morning, he’d know there was no paperwork left to do, so something had been accomplished. Knowing the luck of team MCRT he’d get a new case first thing and another reason for new paperwork would arise.

Some days he thought he was getting far too damn old for this.

His eyes caught sight of a Police cruiser flashing in his revision mirror, he heard a short burst of the siren. At least he was on his way home, looks like the local PD isn’t getting any breathing room tonight. He did his duty, pulling out of the way and two cruisers whipped passed him at speed. Normally, he wouldn’t think much of it but suddenly his gut was churning. And it had nothing to do with the fact he hadn’t eaten since lunch.

He pulled back out into the traffic and for a moment he was going to continue on his way home but his damn gut wouldn’t let him do it and he found himself speeding up to catch the Police cars that had zipped past. He followed the red and blue and it headed across suburbs. The longer he followed the stronger his gut clenched. His gut normally didn’t react when he was off the clock, so something must be wrong.

He found the destination of the cruisers and he knew immediately why his gut had been going haywire. Five Police cars and two ambulances sat outside DiNozzo’s apartment, red and blue lights bouncing off the building. There were a few people scattered about, the odd one spilling out from the entry.

As he stepped out of his car, he watched three Police officers wrestling a large man in cuffs out the door. He was putting up a good fight and clearly it wasn’t his first one of the evening if the blood covering his face and hands had anything to say about it.

He noticed a plain clothed detective ordering around a few of the younger cops and Gibbs walked over to him. He seemed like he was the man in charge here at the moment. The detective eyed Gibbs as he got close, noticing the direction of his path. Gibbs flashed his badge and the detective relaxed. Not a reporter, good.

“Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS” he greeted, extending his hand. The younger man shook it with a firm grip.

“Detective Boyce, I didn’t realise the Navy dealt in domestic abuse, but you’re welcome to take this mess off my hands” he stated, the corner of the man’s mouth lifted into a smile.

“I was in the neighbourhood. What we got?” Gibbs asked. His gut feeling wasn’t getting any lighter and that concerned him.

“That guy” Boyce said directing his gaze over at the large male who was now fighting with four officers at the patrol car “High as a kite, beat the crap out of his girlfriend. Didn’t stop beating her until her neighbours broke down the door and all but saved her life. She’s in a serious condition but I think she’ll pull through” he explained. Gibbs had a suspicion he knows why his gut was alarming him now. 

“The neighbours?” Gibbs asked. He would bet a bottom dollar that DiNozzo would be one of those neighbours.

“Over there at the ambulance. All I’ve got so far is the name Tony, haven’t spoken to them yet” Boyce pointed out. Gibbs’ gaze drifted over to one of the ambulances. One of the rear doors were open and he could see his agent now. He was dressed only in jeans, no shirt and no footwear. From what he could see from this distance he had a fair amount of blood on him and his face definitely looked swollen. That’s probably why Gibbs hadn’t noticed him earlier.

“Anthony DiNozzo” Gibbs huffed out. _Dammit DiNozzo_. Boyce’s eyes looked at him in surprise.

“You know him?” Boyce asked, scribbling down the name Gibbs had offered into his notebook.

“Yeah, he works for me” Gibbs stated, feeling deflated. He needed a coffee; he didn’t think his night was over just yet. Not anymore. Boyce looked at him and suddenly it was like two puzzle pieces were coming together and a lot more made sense now. The detective hummed and scribbled in his notebook some more.

“You wouldn’t happen to know his girlfriends name too?” the detective asked. Gibbs rolled his eyes at that one. Of course, DiNozzo would have a girl over on a school night.

“Not a clue” Gibbs scoffed a laugh at that. That kid changed his dates like his underwear, there was no way in hell he knew what cat he’d dragged in on this particular evening. Boyce laughed softly, clearly picking up on what Gibbs was putting down.

“How bad?” Gibbs then found himself asking. He could see the paramedic fussing with Tony’s face and he was attempting to point a pen light in Tony’s eyes. Tony started blinking funny and tried to pull away from the bright light in his eyes. He was always like a twitchy five-year-old, never could sit still when he was meant to.

“Not sure, pretty banged up. The guy gave him a good hiding too, but it absolutely saved the girls life” Boyce stated as he wrote more in his notebook. Gibbs was watching the ambulance and he saw the medic attempt to check Tony’s eyes again with the light. Of course, he fiddled around again.

Then a set of hands were holding Tony’s jaw still for the medic. These hands had blood on them and from what he could see, belonged to a woman. Tony went to fuss about but nodded his head slowly to the person who held his face, a sorry was whispered from his lips. That time with the hands caressing his jaw, a thumb running softly across the skin Tony didn’t move a muscle while the medic checked his eyes.

He blinked rapidly but it was almost like the hands that held his face relaxed the man. This was not something Gibbs was used to seeing. Not with DiNozzo. Then when the medic seemed to move further into the vehicle the body that owned the soothing hands came into Gibbs’ view.

She leant over his senior agent and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before leaning back and whispering something to him. He nodded again and her hand was running a familiar hand into his hair, stroking him like a lost puppy. Gibbs’ gut was tight and his fists clenched on their own accord. Why? Because the woman had wild curly hair that was oh so familiar, her skin sun kissed with her Israeli heritage.

“You know he’s lucky his girlfriend was there, seems like she put the guy through his paces” Boyce spoke from beside him, clearly not picking up on the sudden tension radiating from the older man next to him. _God dammit DiNozzo_. He was absolutely going to need a heavy pour of bourbon in his coffee tonight.

“Ziva David” Gibbs stated through gritted teeth. He saw what Ziva was wearing, Ohio state t-shirt far too large for her little frame and some men’s boxers that also clearly weren’t hers. There’s no way she arrived to Tony’s apartment in that attire and Gibbs isn’t a stupid man. He knows why she’s wearing her co-worker’s bedclothes.

“Huh?” Boyce looked up at Gibbs, confused for a moment.

“The female, her name is Ziva David” he stated a little more gruff. Gibbs could see the blood on her clothes, or should he say Tony’s clothes, and she looked a lot better off that him.

“Oh thanks, so much for not a clue huh?” Boyce cracked. Gibbs thought that for an investigator he clearly wasn’t reading the room very well.

“Probably because she works for me too” Gibbs huffed. That’s when Boyce looked at him with wider eyes and seemed to suddenly ‘get’ it.

“Oh” was all that slipped from the younger man’s mouth. _Oh_ was damn right. He left the conversation at that as he walked his way to the ambulance. This was absolutely not the kind of night he’d had planned. He’d planned on a little bourbon and some relaxing sleep. This was anything but relaxing.

Ziva was leaning over Tony and kissing him softly again. The thing that gets Gibbs the most is how familiar it is. The way her hands run into his hair, his hand absently reaching out to touch her hip like he wanted to drag her closer. Sure, they were all flirt in the office and maybe he shouldn’t have allowed them so much rope, but this was _so_ different. This wasn’t the back and forth banter he was used to seeing, this was intimate.

Well, shit.

He will give them one thing; they’d managed to fool him. Not many people got away with that and lived to see the next day. He was still contemplating if they would be allowed to see the morning sun as he stepped to the rear of the ambulance.

Ziva’s back was to him as she crouched in front of Tony. Being this close Gibbs could see her hand intertwined in his, playing softly with his fingers. He could also see just how beat up Tony’s face was. Not all the blood on his agents had been from the offender by the looks.

Tony’s eyes briefly flickered out of the back door to him, like he was glancing casually at the movement. He turned back to Ziva, his brain not quite registering him quick enough. Gibbs wondered if Tony could even see him through the swollen left eye adorning his face. But when the younger mans good eye widened and turned back to Gibbs, he knew he’d seen him.

Ziva’s gaze was quick to pick up on the movement, because nothing much about Tony went missed by her Gibbs knew that much. He watched her eyes widen too. They were caught. He’d never seen the Israelis cheeks flush red before, but he was absolutely experiencing that now.

“Gibbs” her voice was all but a whisper.

“Ziver, DiNozzo” he returned quietly. He knew his voice held the tone that told them he was holding back from slapping them both upside the head right now.

There was a long silence where all three of them just stared at each other, no one really sure what to say. Gibbs noticed that Ziva’s hand didn’t drop from Tony’s. On the contrary she only held on stronger. It was like she knows she’s defying the rules but she wont back down just because he’s seen too much. He’s only witnessed them like this for all but five minutes and he knows it’s more than sex already. 

_Dammit._

The medic came back over and began asking Tony questions about what hurt other than the obvious swollen face. Ribs was the word whispered from Tony and Gibbs suddenly noticed the bruising to Tony’s side. The medic began touching and Tony was wincing in pain. Ziva again, like Gibbs wasn’t standing right there half stood and leant into Tony. Her hand that had been in his snaked around his shoulders and her lips were pressing to the side of his temple while she stroked his back.

The sight was like a Mumma bear soothing her cub. She was whispering something against the skin where her lips had settled and because Gibbs was close enough now, he heard the words. _I love you. Be strong my hairy little butt._ He watched Tony’s hand run up the back of her naked thigh and stop just below his boxers, his hand gripped tightly to the skin there as his face winced at another prod from the medic.

Gibbs shot his eyes heavenward and took a depth breath. It was far worse than he’d suspected. Finding out his two agents were not just sleeping together but in _love_ definitely wasn’t on his to do list for this evening. And both of them clearly were not bothered by the fact he was standing right there watching.

He guesses that this is their environment he’s in now. It’s not _his_ bullpen. Besides the casual flirting and handful of arguments the two of them have had, they have never crossed boundaries at work. But _this_ wasn’t his territory and they were free to do as they please it seems. He was their boss but right now his opinion of them didn’t faze them, because after all they clearly always kept things away from the office.

He hadn’t caught on and neither had his gut. He’s not sure what he thinks about that. When he really thinks about it the bullpen had been rather peaceful the last half of the year. The flirting and banter were still there but their arguments had hardly reared its ugly head. Come to think of it, he can’t think of one argument they’ve had since the two had gone to Paris.

Well that explains it then. Jenny would be smiling in her grave at the thought. _Of course Paris Jethro, you of all people should know what that city does._ Her ghost of a voice filled his mind. He wouldn’t admit it, but he might have smiled just a little.

McGee wasn’t off the hook for this situation either, he knows the Probie booked these two idiots a room with one bed. Cupid was going to get a heavy slap on the back of the head tomorrow for that one.

His eyes drifted back to his agents when the medic tried to assess Ziva for injuries and the ex-Mossad officer waved her hand about dismissively.

“I am fine, nothing is broken” she stated, trying to get his attention back to Tony because as Gibbs realised, she was worried about her lover. Gibbs could see bruises forming on her arms and smirked. Ziva was always _fine_ and no one would ever tell her otherwise if that’s what she’d decided.

He watched as Tony’s hand slid up her body and came to rest at her waist where he pulled Ziva even closer. Gibbs had to clench his hands at his slide because all he wanted to do was slap the appendage off his younger agent. Not his office, not his place, Gibbs reminded himself.

“Ziva” Tony whispered. The way that one word slipped from his lips held so much context. It was adoration, it was care, concern. It was a simple warning that he would not tolerate her not being checked out by the medic if he had anything to say about it. They held gazes for a moment, that stare down battle Gibbs had seen many times before. But he’d never seen it while Tony’s hand gripped her waist and Ziva’s hand caress his cheek.

“Please” Tony added. He was not begging but it was almost like he was reminding her that someone cares enough to worry for her too. He watched Ziva’s shoulders slump in defeat as she let out a breath and she was nodding at him. Then again, a gentle kiss was shared. Gibbs wondered how the hell these two kept their hands off each other if they were this smoochy off the clock. But then again, he didn’t really want to think about it.

It also looked like someone _could_ tell her otherwise and make her drop her guard. And it hadn’t taken him much effort either.

Ziva stepped over Tony’s legs and went further into the ambulance where she sat on the bed next to him. The medic took his cue and started checking Ziva over for injuries, unlike Tony she didn’t fiddle about and she sat perfectly still. Maybe that’s because she was, well Ziva. Maybe it was because Tony’s hand was holding tightly onto hers on the bed between them.

That’s when Tony’s gaze settled on his for longer than a brief moment for the first time since he’d arrived. The look his senior agent gave him was one he’d only seen once before. When Tony had told him ‘no’ that he was not grabbing his gear anymore and then they’d all found themselves in the Horn of Africa.

“Who called you?” Tony asked him. It sounded to Gibbs more like, _who made you come to the party and bust us?_ Gibbs couldn’t hold back the smirk.

“My gut” he explained. Tony looked confused for a moment, but then a smirk was lighting the younger mans face.

“Hmm, I thought that thing was broken” Tony said, trying not to laugh at his own joke about Gibbs’ gut obviously not catching onto their little secret. Ziva of course, was paying attention and backhanded him lightly in the gut. He turned to frown at her and she narrowed her eyes at him. Words were not needed between these two, like always. Tony huffed in defeat and turned back to Gibbs.

“Just because you have a head injury DiNozzo doesn’t mean I won’t slap you” Gibbs grumbled. He watched Tony actually smile a little at that. He’s starting to think the kid has a serious concussion.

“Sorry boss” he mumbled, looking at Gibbs with something more in his eyes. Gibbs didn’t think he was apologising just for his comment.

“Sorry about what DiNozzo?” he asked. There it was again, the look that said Tony wasn’t about to back down and he’d take Gibbs on even if the world burnt down around them. 

“Well, nothing actually” he said and Gibbs saw the way his hand gripped Ziva’s tighter. The Israeli was watching them closely now, barely paying attention to the medic assessing her. Gibbs had seen these two dance around each other for years and while he never thought they’d actually do anything, clearly Tony wasn’t apologetic about finally pulling his head out of his ass and doing something about it.

And it looked like he was happy to go to bat for her with him over this relationship.

“Good” was all Gibbs said. Tony looked like he was waiting to pounce back with a comment and defend him and Ziva more, he was suddenly taken back by Gibbs’ comment. He relaxed physically.

“Good?” Tony asked in disbelief. Gibbs actually chuckled at his senior agents face right now.

“Yeah DiNozzo” he added and for the first time in all the years Tony has been under him, the younger man gave him a soft and honest smile. One he’d never seen before but obviously his partner next to him had mellowed him more than the kid probably realised.

Gibbs had followed them to the hospital and on the way, he wondered if any coffee shops actually sold bourbon. He didn’t think so. He settled for a hospital coffee and managed to spike it with his small flask of bourbon in his car. _Thanks Jenny._ He thought, thinking of the woman who’d brought the gift.

He sat in the corner of Tony’s hospital room and watched his two agents in amazement at the different people they were together out of the office. They were both like kids to him and it was good to see them happy. Be it that he had rules against it, that rule wasn’t for everyone. And sometimes, rules were made to be broken.

He saw Ziva laugh as Tony bent over in his hospital gown and she got an eyeful of his naked behind. Gibbs was glad he was on the other side of the room and missed that particular sight. Tony complained about her generally liking him like _that_ and the woman _snorted_ at him as she kept laughing. She shuffled him into his bed and mentioned that he was meant to wear underwear with a hospital gown. He’d complained some more about having none because _she_ was wearing them.

She tucked him into the bed and her hand held his face before she kissed him softly. They really didn’t care he was right there watching and as much as he thought it would annoy him, he was now at peace with it. Because he realised, they were happy. So damn happy it was almost foreign seeing both of them like that.

He gave them a word of advice then. Hinting that Greg was retiring from his position as team leader and Vance would be looking for someone to fill the other team leader spot in Washington. He told them if they _really_ want it to work, working in the same team forever would only go against them because they would never have time apart. When two sets of eyes held his gaze so intently, he admitted to them both that that’s why he and Jenny had never worked out.

Sombre at his boss’s admission Tony grabbed Ziva’s hand tightly and told him he would speak to Vance on Monday. Without a second thought or the need to contemplate Gibbs’ words any further. Because he loved her and yes, he really wanted this to work.

Gibbs smiled. Maybe he needed to see too much tonight after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
